The Legend of Marco
by B - Est Law
Summary: AU. 7 años han pasado y apareciste de nuevo ante mis ojos. Fuerte, bella, osada. Todo lo que una guerrera mágica debía ser, la Star que yo amaba... ¿Entonces porque te mande a la friendzone?


¡Hola!

Hoy he venido con una idea algo trillada, nada como hacer sufrir un poco a Star.

Den gracias a ese capítulo de Matemagicas donde sale nuestra pequeña en su universo alterno de Link, ¡Como me encata!... ahora nos veremos abajo, disfrutar de la lectura.

Escalar montañas es una proesa, enfrentar monstruo con solo la ayuda de su varita mágica es de idolatrar, soportar los consejos de Glossaryck es de fuertes almas que solo aclaman una sola cosa.

Los deseos de una guerrera mágica, poseedora de la trifuerza del valor.

Aquella que desea la eliminación del mal puro, la elegida por la alta comisión de magia bendecida por su varita mágica impugnadora del mal. La heroina de otras épocas y la única persona que tiene control sobre la guerrera mágica, es sin duda alguna SU Príncipe Marco, quien yase en las malignas manos de la Calamidad de Toffee.

Explorar el bosque tenebroso, pelear con su enemigo de bolsillo Ludo y sus secuaces, la araña gigante horripilante así como la águila de enormes alas y picó taladro. Haber peleado con demonios que se asemejaba a su ex-novio Tom, encontrar la llave al templo que eran tres piedras preciosas en diferentes regiones, y no por nada le dicen Templo del Tiempo luego de dormir por siete extensos años.

Ya no era una niña de ocho años que no tenía guía en un lugar equivocado, donde los demas sentian lastima por ella a falta de una hada madrina que le otorgara un futuro prometedor, la extaña, la que ocupaba una casita viviendo sola en ese pequeño bosque toda su vida, no ya no más, ahora, era la elegida Star que se encuentra dispuesta a derrocar al mal y ahora lo enfrentaría.

Con su cargamento de armas y explosivos así como esos hechizos que le enseñó a dominar a la perfección su maestro Glossaryck, estaría dispuesta a dominar las tiranas garras de la calamidad y rescatar a su amor.

Aun recordar el día que lo conoció. Perfecto era la palabra que se asemejaba a él. Un lindo muchacho que emitía confiaza con solo verlo, sabio para su edad pero divertido. Solo hablar un poco con él ese día en el bosque de los niños perdidos fue suficiente para aclamar quererlo, abierto de mente, él primero en negarse a rechazarla como era y aceptaba todas esas aventuras que ella le ofrecía sin oponerse.

Los mejores amigos se volvieron, lo que ella no sabia era su relación con la varita real, el arma más poderosa del reino y pasada de generación en generación por la familia real, hasta que él se la otorgó como la elegida. Era momento de probarla contra la Calamidad, aquel que robo todo, Toffee un simple sirviente de la familia de gran confianza y posible mano derecha del rey y reina que en su interior anhelaba más que la riqueza, el poder de un dios.

Frente al castillo del reino de Mewni, se libra la última batalla que decidirá el destino de Mewmanos y monstruos. Donde la elegida y la calamidad libraran su última batalla.

Al subir las escaleras eternas del castillo se escucha la tétrica melodía anunciante de muerte y gloria, y aquí Star visualiza la última vez que miro a la muerte tras una puerta.

Frente a frente, la calamidad y la elegida se encuentran. Una voz proveniente de un hexágono suspendido en el aire habla.

—St- ¡Star!— grito con anhelo el principe detrás de la pared de cristal del hexágono, permitiendo que la mirada de la elegida lo mirara de nuevo, después de siete años de ausencia.

—Marco no temas he venido a rescatarte —agito su varita contra Toffee sin emitir magia, aun.

—Star, pensé que si te dejaba viva hace 7 años, no pasaría de que fueras una imitación de guerrera, tu sabes los niños sueñan mucho.— dejo de tocar su escalofriante melodía de su órgano gigante.

—Toffee, te he estado buscando lagarto ¿Cómo robaste la trifuerza? —le parecía indeseable que alguien con gran mandato se lo diera a Toffee, el ahora poseedor de la trifuerza del poder.

—Todo en esta vida tiene un precio. —extendió su mano mostrando la falta de su dedo medio, precio de la fuerza.

—No dejare que conquistes estas tierras, mi hogar. — blandio su varita una vez más.

—Creo que es demasiado tarde, Star. — lanzó un hechizo en dirección al Príncipe Marco y desapareció. —¡Sorpresa!

—¡Marco! — avanzó unos pasos pero el piso comenzó a caer en grandes bloques.

—No te preocupes, él esta bien hasta que desaparezcas. — comenzo a volar sobre una plataforma en medio de la habitación.

La batalla es eufórica, luces destellantes por todas partes, magia verde proveniente de la calamidad que surge cada 100 años en el desierto y magia rosa combinada con verde de la elegida de descendencia mewmana y monstruo.

Cada uno pelea por sus ideales, por el bien de los suyo, por las personas que aman.

El último golpe que asestó Star dio de lleno en el pecho de Toffee, dejándolo inconsiente sobre la plataforma aprovechando la situación y mirando la lámpara de araña, metió un rayo con un "golpe narval" que cayó sobre él. El piso comenzó a desmoronarse por completo y en una de las esquinas apareció Marco bien, eso daba señal de que Toffee fue eliminado.

—Marco.

—Star hay que salir de aquí antes de quedemos bajo los escombros.

El castillo se cae en pedazos mientras escapan, el Príncipe Marco trata de abrir cada puerta con su magia gracias a la trifuerza de la sabiduría mientras la elegida lucha temeradia contra los demonios que se cruzan en su camino, la cuenta regresiva es inevitable, todo parece perdido hasta que salen del castillo el cual admiran su caída con asombró.

Un ruido estremece a Marco proveniente de un pilar de escombros, Star se aproxima para examinarlo sin embargo de los escombros emerge una criatura demoníaca, el simple monstruo lagarto se fue. Es enorme, ha perdido la cabeza psicológicamente, logrando una pared de llamas rodeandolos a la Calamidad Toffee y Star donde con su cola larga erremete contra Star lanzando la varita lejos de su propietaria, junto a Marco.

La trifuerza del poder es abusada.

Otra contundente batalla se libra, La Calamidad Toffee es fuerte, utiliza todas sus fuerzas para detener cada ataque de Star, mientras ella solo logra esquivar por medio de saltos la gran cola de este. De su alforja en forma de estrella saca un gran martillo procedente a golpear la punta de la cola, mareandolo antes ya que es muy inferior de tamaño, así continúa hasta que él muro en llamas se extingue.

—Star la varita, rápido.

Procede a tomarla rápido, sabe que la batalla aun no culmina regresando al punto donde esta su enemigo, utiliza algunos hechizos contra el demonio que terminan por debilitarlo a tal punto de tenerlo de rodillas frente, no es de confiar tratando de dar un último golpe a Star con la trifuerza activa, todo parece perdido. Marco lo retiene con la sabiduría de los sabios de la alta comisión, sin poder moverse la calamidad Toffee recibe el hechizo más fuerte de Star: Excavar profundo.

Termino...

El Principe Marco con la ayuda de la elegida Star ha vencido a la Calamidad Toffee. El reino de Mewni vuelve a la paz, libre y eficiente con sus pobladores. Ha pasado tiempo y en el presente el nuevo Príncipe Marco ahora Rey por su valentía honrará a Star junto a un gran banquete para celebrar la victoria por esta vez, donde todos están invitados a la ceremonia de coronación y toma de posesión en el trono.

—Star ahora designada con titulo nobiliario del reino Butterfly, yo te doy el honor de concederte con el nombre de "Star la heroina del tiempo".— alzaba la espada, promoviendo el puesto ante la alta comision de magia y otorgalo verídico.

Los aplausos dentro del Castillo en la sala principal no se hicieron de esperar, la emoción salpicaba a los presentes. Una desconocida hecha leyenda.

Una chica linda de grandes ojos y un enorme mechón azul que deslizaba por su frente salió de los presentes apurada, feliz de volver a verlo de pie, a salvo y con el corazón de un digno rey.

—Principe Marco —la serenidad en su voz destilaba alivio.

—¡Jackie!— Marco dio paso rápido hasta Jackie Lynn Thomas, frente a ella la tomo de su brazo arrastrandola hasta la elegida —Star quiero que conozcas a mi prometida y futura esposa.

Sin pensarlo profundamente, afectuosamente con gran animo Star abrazo a los futuros reyes, fue por inercia, no quería decepcionar a su mejor amigo ahora rey. Retorno un pensamiento que más una duda era afirmación con sello certificado, ella... ¡Había estado ausente siete años! La cámara donde estaba confinada, parte de su niñez y adolescencia lo paso ahí dentro, no reconocía ese sentimiento tan aplastador, era nuevo, se alegraba que el príncipe escogiera a su prometida y cayó en cuenta que probablemente la reemplazo con ella, Marco no la iba a esperar un gran lapso de tiempo, no por ella.

—Marco no desperdicie 7 años para que me digas que estas comprometido...

Las palabras fueron cosa del pasado, ¡Sorpresa!

Star tomo del rostro a Marco plantandole un dulce beso gentil, que duró muy apenas escasos segundos ¿acaso no podía la heroina tener un acto de egoísmo?

Se retiró lentamente del rostro del príncipe quien la miraba con mezcla de sentimientos raros, algunos muertos otros floreciendo.

—Star...

—Callate Marco

Una luz proveniente de su bolsillo en forma de estrella comenzó a emitir fuertes destellos, de el salió Glossaryck.

—Star es hora de irnos. —saco un bocadillo del bosillo y lo metió a su boca, acto seguido saco la ocarina del tiempo, la que la retornaría a su lugar.

Star había eliminado a la Calamidad Toffee que mantenia a los monstruos coexistiendo con los mewmanos sin que ella lo supiera también había acabado con su propia existencia, ella era producto de generaciones atrás por monstruos y mewmanos.

—Ahora el reino podra vivir en paz, Marco Jackie les deseo felicidad en su futuro como gobernates cuiden estas tierras ya que siempre serán mi hogar, —una lágrima salvaje —Marco eres mi mejor amigo y es un poco difícil decirlo pero también mi amor platónico —dos lágrimas aparecen— sin embargo no me gustaría que mi egoísmo fuera tu perdición, —se limpia con su guante durante vino —Jackie cuida de Marco.

—Star si me hubieras dicho antes, jamás me hubiera comprometido, el reino pasaba por grandes catástrofes, yo no sabía nada de ti, si me hubieras dicho antes... Yo— intento alcanzar a Star con su mano pero fue imposible, la luz era incandescente e imposible de penetrar.

—Marco cuidate — sonrió de manera dulce.

—¡Star!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, de nuevo intento traspasar el campo de luz, esta vez la trifuerza de la sabiduría le otorgó penetrar más allá de la pared, tomando a Star de los hombros plantando un profundo beso, uno cálido y duradero. Quería olvidar el desastre, que había involucrado a su mejor amiga en sus problemas, dolía tener que perderla de esta manera, quería trasmitir esos sentimientos que quedaron en los más profundo de su alma ¿acaso el rey tampoco podía tener un momento de egoísmo? Por falta de aire se separaron, la trifuerza dejo de emitir luz en la mano de Marco procediendo el campo de luz poner incapie en ambos, separandolos abruptamente. Es momento de decir adios.

—Star Butterfly, nunca te olvidare. — Una lágrima salvaje recorrió su mejilla, observando como la elegida desaparecía para siempre.

Últimamente las cosas sad son mi especialidad, lose tengo el síndrome de Daron (Star sufre) a pesar de que el personaje tiene sus altas y bajas me encanta, y lo quise plasmar en una de mis sagas favoritas de videojuegos donde a Link siempre ¡SIEMPRE! lo dejan en la friendzone.

Ahora esa fue mi inspiracion, junto a el soundtrack de The Legend of Zelda ¡LO AMO! y si quieren tener algo más sad pongan Fi's Gratitude durante las palabras de Star.

Nos leemos en otra, por que seguiré contribuyendo a este hermoso fandom.


End file.
